


[Podfic] My Youth Is Yours

by Lesbianna



Series: All lesbiannaisanna's Podfics [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian, Love, Podfic, podfic length: 0-10 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianna/pseuds/Lesbianna
Summary: Summary: Trixie talks to herself about her past, her present and her future. At the centre of it all is Karis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayAsDumbledore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAsDumbledore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My youth is yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036308) by [GayAsDumbledore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAsDumbledore/pseuds/GayAsDumbledore). 



[Podfic: My Youth Is Yours - Carry On, Trixie/Karis](https://annabondehinke.podbean.com/e/my-youth-is-yours-carry-on-trixiekaris/)

Author: GayAsDumbledore

Read by: lesbiannaisanna

Fandom: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell

Pairing: Trixie/Karis

Warnings: F/F, lesbian.

Summary: Trixie talks to herself about her past, her present and her future. At the centre of it all is Karis.


End file.
